


Fill me up again

by BloodyFreckles



Series: Forever Clever The Devil Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mpreg, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreckles/pseuds/BloodyFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's nine years of marriage ends because he can't conceive on his own. He's depressed, sad, and messed up over the ordeal but a mysterious man has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill me up again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the hell this came from, it popped in my head and wouldn't leave me despite the fact I'm currently writing two other fanfics. So it wouldn't consume me, I wrote. Cliche? Maybe? Kinda? Yeah, thinking so, but enjoy anyway!
> 
> EDIT: Before you read this story...if you are a very accepting person of all races and cultures, if you are someone who is of a different race other than white. Please understand what happens in the first part of this story is not meant to be offensive or mean toward anyone. Before you read, if you feel you will be offended, please read the comments to understand why the word was used and why I feel like it was okay to. The racial slur isn't even wrote, because I didn't want to go that far and actually use it in the story but it definitely isn't the N Word. Thanks for reading this, because after getting two comments that people were offended, I felt this had to be addressed before hand. 
> 
> I would also like to point out, that I do not know Jared Padalecki or any other celebrities in this fanfic as I feel when anyone writes J2, we don't really know them personally and there's no way we can do anything but have surface parts of their personality on 'paper'. We do not know what they do in their daily lives, we do not know how their friends and family see them or what they do in their very personal time or their thoughts and real opinions for that matter. So, It's purely fictional, not a mar on the celebrities as people. Jared is a character in this. Thanks. <3

He feels hollow, empty. He's always been a happy person but after the last nine years, it's been sapped out of him like a rushing river come to dry up from too much of the cruel sun's antics. Aldis and Jared had been happy for the first three years they were together, they doted on each other and loved one another unconditionally. Aldis would come home with movies or games Jared wanted as presents, or even just bring him candy, which was plenty enough for him and his sweet tooth. And he would get Aldis new tools, basketball game seats, anything his heart desires. Really, it wasn't about the material items they gave each other, it was the fact that they always wanted each other to be happy. To be happy with one another. That's just the way things were.

But Aldis wanted kids, Jared wanted kids. It was their big thing, they wanted a big family of little mixed rugrats running around. Jared staying home with them while Aldis worked. It was their plan, their goal. They tried for five years before they finally started going to a doctor for fertility treatments but in the end it turned out he was barren. Unable to have any children.

Things went sour after that, so very hateful and cruel between them. Aldis would lash out at him randomly, if dinner wasn't cooked on time or if he forgot something that was asked for. Aldis would say mean and cruel things but he apologized afterwards, always did. Then Jared began doing it back, saying hateful things, even using a racial slur once that he regrets everyday of his life. Aldis didn't come back for three days after that but they made up and kissed, Jared apologized profusely and Aldis accepted.

Jared started talking about adoption but his husband wasn't hearing it. He wanted biological children, and Aldis instead suggested they use a surrogate but use Aldis sperm instead. Jared didn't feel right about that, not at all but they went through the sign up process, found a surrogate and almost finished but Jared backed out. That was when Aldis brought out the big D word. 

**'DIVORCE.'**

Jared cried so hard, because he knew he meant it. Six months later, they were filed, done and it was over. Aldis hugged him and told he was sorry, but it just wasn't working anymore and all Jared could do was nod solemnly and go to his car to cry some more. His mom was always wary of him marrying a black man, she accepted Aldis but now she'd probably say I told you so. I told you they couldn't be trusted if they weren't with their own kind. 

And Jared didn't agree with her, but now he realized Aldis never truly loved him, if he couldn't stay with him when he couldn't give him kids. It was all a lie. Everything had been a joke. Jared was unloved and childless. His life was the pinnacle of suck.

\--------------------

He doesn't call his friends. He avoids his family. He sleeps in bed all day when he doesn't have to work. He thinks about suicide, he thinks about a lot of things. He barely eats, barely drinks anything, as if he hopes somehow he'll end up in cardiac arrest and that will be the end of it.

Then Sandy, Gen and Chad aren't having it anymore. They decide to drag him out to a night club, it's small, comfort wise. He figures they know he isn't up for giant crowds, and they're right. He isn't.

He nurses the same beer, not in the mood to get drunk even though his friends are on their fifth and sixth drink by now. “I really don't feel like being here.”

“Dude, come on. You haven't been out of the house in months. Drink, be free, be merry. Love us a little, we miss you,” Chad says, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“Jared, seriously. You can't stay cooped up in that house all the time. You're going to die from a broken heart or something. Happiness is a good thing,” Genevieve chips in, giving him a sympathetic look as she reaches across the table and squeezes his hand.

Sandy nods. “I'm in agreement with both, baby. You need this. Drink that beer now, so I can order you a second one.” 

Jared sighs, picking up his beer and knocking the whole thing back. He exhales and wipes his mouth off with the back of his sleeve. They're right, absolutely right. All he's doing is wasting away, and letting it happen. There's things he can do to be better, and even though he tells himself that, it doesn't really sink in. Doesn't feel true. His melancholy just seems to stay and simmer inside his heart.

Sandy orders him another round of beer, then a third round and they drink, and drink. Jared is on his fourth, a little tipsy, and gets up to go to the bathroom. He comes back, slides in next to Chad and Sandy looks over at him casually as Gen and Chad talk. They're probably playing footsie under the table, after dancing for months around each other. Jared feels a momentary twinge of jealousy for new love and how you don't pay attention to the heartache ahead. The blissfulness he misses, those first few months or years together when nothing can go wrong. 

“Jared. You need to get laid,” Sandy speaks up, breaking him from his less than pleasant thoughts. “It'll make you feel so much better.”

“I've had enough sex to last a lifetime,” Jared quips, finger sliding around the rim of his beer.

“I bet you wouldn't turn _that_ down,” Sandy says with a mild smirk, as she points toward the bar.

Jared turns to look and there's a handsome man, dressed casually. Short cropped hair. Pale skin. He's got his eyes on their table and even them looking at him, isn't making him look away. His gaze is intense and Jared shudders. Though he's not sure if it's bad or good. “He's probably interested in you or Gen. I doubt he wants me.”

“When you got up to use the bathroom, his head turned and watched you go. He's definitely interested, baby,” Sandy says with a grin. 

“Mmm...,,” is all Jared can think to say, because really he isn't entirely in the mood and he doubts having sex is going to make him feel better. 

“Jared. Go get yourself some. The dude wants you and he's good looking. I'm sure you're not completely wrecked sexually by dark chocolate,” Chad says as he bumps Jared's shoulder with his own and pushes him nearly out of the booth. 

“Okay, I'll go talk to him at least,” Jared says as he gets up.

“Yes, go talk to him. Maybe make a friend if no sexing,” Gen calls after him.

He walks up to the bar and slides into a stool. Feeling slightly uptight and antsy. He glances at the man out of the corner of his eye and he doesn't say anything, even though he was staring hard just a few minutes ago. “You here alone?”

“Yeah, I am,” the man answers. 

“I'm here with my friends,” Jared decides to say. 

“I know,” The man answers, slight smirk tugging at his full luscious lips. 

“You've been watching me?,” Jared squeaks, even though he knows it's true. 

The man finally turns toward him, brilliant, gorgeous smile on his face and Jared's heart picks up the pace, thumping against his ribcage. 

“Oh,” is all Jared can mange to say. 

“You're a beautiful man. It'd be hard not to notice you,” The man says smoothly, voice a velvety baritone. 

Jared ducks his head and feels a smile break out on his face. It feels real, genuine, instead of the strained and fake ones he puts on in order to make people worry less. It's been awhile since anyone besides his friends and family have paid him a compliment, Aldis stopped a long time ago once they found out the news and got a divorce. The arguments so brutal, resulting in loss of his self-confidence and self-worth. “Thank you.” You're quite good looking yourself.”

“So, I've been told,” the man answers. Still smiling, that shining smile. 

It becomes hush between them, but the club still has loud blaring music and voices talking all over like a collective mind. 

Then the man speaks. “I couldn't help but notice how sad you looked. I'm a willing ear if you need someone to listen.” 

Jared sighs. “I've talked about it so much with my friends...I'd be a broken record. Beside, talking about it won't help. Won't change anything.”

The man smiles softly, the look in his eyes gentle as he leans forward on the bar top and props his jaw up with his hand. “I bet I could change it if you'd just tell me.” 

Jared cocks a laugh. “How could you possibly by just listening?” 

“Just trust me,” The man responds with confidence.  
“What's your name?,” Jared asks, curious. Somehow he feels better than he had been feeling. 

“You can call me Jensen,” The man replies, and Jared finally notices that his eyes are an olive green. The black inside a pit. It's kinda mesmerizing. 

“Jensen. I like it. I'm Jared,” Jared says, smiling. 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful guy. I bet everything on you is gorgeous,” Jensen responds, glint in his eye as he smirks. 

Jared blushes, laughs nervously. “Maybe.” 

“So, tell me. What ails you?,” Jensen asks, attentive. 

Jared purses his lips and nods. “I just got out of a nine year marriage, three before with the my ex-husband. So twelve years altogether. Everything was good for those first six years, we were so happy together. There was nothing that could keep us from being apart but then we both wanted kids so bad. So damn bad and we tried for years, tried really hard. Turned out I was barren, he was fine. So everything went to hell after that. We were so mean to each other, he just hated me in the end. I couldn't provide what we needed and now we're divorced. I don't have what we had, I have no children. It's just so messed up. So... my life is in shambles at the moment. I'm lonely, I'm depressed. Everything just...” he trails off. Feeling mildly idiotic for telling a stranger these things. 

“Hmm..,” Jensen softly goes, sipping at his beer. “Do you still want a child even though you don't have a husband?”

“Yes, more than anything. I have a high paying job, I've already checked into pregnancy perks at work. I'd be fine, it's just a matter of having a working womb,” Jared admits, feeling a slight echo of moroseness in his chest.

Jensen smiles and nods. “How about we dance?” 

“Sure,” Jared says as he gets off the stool. 

Jensen takes him by the hand and leads him to the dance floor. Jared is terrible at dancing, but he's never been embarrassed by it but what jared lacks, Jensen makes up for. His body sways to the music like it was made for him, it's a pounding electronic RNB like song. Something about licking pussy and getting it from behind but Jared doesn't really pay attention to the words, he's focused on the sway of Jensen's hips, the way he crowds up against Jared and places his hands on his waist to guide him into the beat of the song. Jared moves with him and there's something so strangely erotic about it as Jensen leans up and kisses his jaw, tongue snaking out to lick along his skin. Jared closes his eyes, body thrumming with energy as he moves. He's never felt so intuned with anything. 

Jensen leans up after four songs together, and whispers in his ear. “Let's go back to your place.”

\--------------------

The car ride to his house is silent, Jensen messes with the stations but after coming across too many out of tune stations, he gives up and let's it go. They get to the house and Jensen crowds behind him, hard dick pressed against Jared's ass and Jared feels his own arousal respond to the promise of what's to come. Jensen makes a comment about how nice his house is, and Jared thanks him. Finally they get to the bedroom, and take off their clothes. Jensen watches him as he undresses, and he feels gangly and awkward even though he's been past that stage for years.

“On the bed,” Jensen commands, discarding his boxers to the side. 

Jared stares at him for a moment, eyes roving down his body. It's a wonderful physique, broad shoulders, tapered waist. Well muscles and the man's cock is nothing to laugh at, has to be bigger than Jared's own. The man in him wants to make a comparison chart but all he cares about is getting it in him and feeling how big and powerful it'll be inside his body. 

“On the bed,” Jensen repeats, and Jared expects him to look angry when he gets to his face but instead he sees a gentle smile that might be bordering on amusement.

Jared nods and crawls up on the bed and then goes onto his back. Watching as Jensen moves forward, with the grace of a snake as he trails over Jared's body. Jensen kisses him on the lips, his tongue probing his mouth with gentle and passionate licks. It's such a strange contradiction, but somehow Jensen makes it work. His toes curl and Jensen's hand in his hair, gripping it tight as he tilts Jared's head upward. It's an amazing kiss, something he hasn't had in awhile and he feels giddy with anticipation. Jensen let's go and starts moving down his body, trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck and over his shoulders. He worships him, attentive, hands skimming along his stomach and waist. Sucking and licking at his nipples, Jared arches off the bed, his cock hard and leaking. His ass throbbing at the promise. 

Jensen licks down his sternum, sucking and biting at the skin. It's a religious experience, the way he pays attention, like he knows what makes Jared tick and writhe underneath him. “Youi're so beautiful,” Jensen whispers, kissing the top of his pleasure line as he moves down. “Your ex-husband doesn't know what he's missing. Such a foolish man to let you go.” Jared soars at the praise, his heart thumping wildly. Then Jensen is whispering something in a foreign tongue. It's strange and beautiful, and he wants to ask what it is but Jensen engulfs his dick and sucks it from root to tip. He let's out a long moan, hands coming to rest in Jensen's hair as slick warm heat surrounds his cock. He pants as Jensen keeps sucking like it's an Olympic sport. 

Fingers are probing at his entrance, he feels something wet on those fingers and they push inside, he spreads his legs wide and let's Jensen prep him. They didn't talk about positions but Jared doesn't mind, he's always been a bottom. He misses having something inside him, filling him up. Soon Jared is coming down Jensen's throat, and Jensen seems to swallow it all. Licking his lips when he pulls off and looking up at Jared with a contented smile on his face. “Ride me.” 

Jared nods his head dumbly, still getting over his orgasm high as he sits up and let's Jensen lay back on the bed, he swings a leg over Jensen's hip. Planting his knees into the bed. “Do you have a condom?” 

Jensen looks up at him, licking his lips. “We don't need one.” 

“We need a condom,” Jared says more firmly. Much as he's really enjoying himself right now, he doesn't know Jensen from Adam and getting a disease is not on the menu. 

Jensen sits up slowly, looks him straight in the eye. The man's eyes are an otherworldly green, glowing in the low lamp light and somehow Jared feels strange, like he's looking into the eyes of a creature instead of a man. “Trust me. We don't need one,” Jensen says in a soothing tone, reaching up to kiss him on the lips softly. 

Jared kisses back and feels compelled to listen. He grabs Jensen's dick and situates it at his entrance, impaling himself down on it as they both cry out. It's so big, so filling, he let's it slide all the way inside, feeling Jensen's balls against his ass. He picks up a good pace, pulling all the way up and slamming back down. It becomes an easy rhythm as Jensen arches off the bed and slams upward with each thrust. Jensen is groaning, whispering nonsense words, his hands gripping Jared's hips hard enough to bruise and that sets Jared off,makes him set an even faster pace. His hips snapping down onto his cock like he means like, like he wants it more than anything he's ever wanted. 

Jensen grabs Jared's aching hard cock and starts pumping him, it's exactly the way he likes and Jared can't help but whisper. “You're fucking amazing.”

Jensen chuckles, looking up at him with an open expression but his expertise on Jared's manhood doesn't waver. Jared stops a second, as his second orgasm hits him so hard, he almost blacks out, shooting all over Jensen's chest and when he opens his eyes are, Jensen is slipping a finger through the mess and brings it to his lips to suck. Jared is turned on so much, even though he knows he won't be able to get it up again so soon, so he starts riding Jensen again. 

Jensen hisses. “Yeah, like that, baby.” As he keeps eating the come off his chest, Jared starts to find it kinda bizarre but he doesn't comment on it. 

Jensen arches up off the bed, eyes closing and mouth slacked open as he comes hard and hot inside Jared's canal. He can feel it, sliding against his walls, warm, wet, goopy and he feels strangely content to have this man's come inside him. Jensen pants below him, arms going behind his head as he closes his eyes and swallows. Jared pulls off and slumps onto his back, ass slightly throbbing and oozing come. His stomach is on fire for an excruciating second, he makes a slight noise but it goes away. That was kinda weird. “Need a shower?,” he mumbles, feeling so sleepy and tired all of a sudden. 

“No, sweetheart. Sleep now,” Jensen murmurs, kissing his forehead as Jared drifts off into sleep.

\--------------------

Jared wakes up to the sound of birds chirping outside his window, he blinks his eyes open at the pillow next to his head and realizes his bed partner is missing. He smiles though, somehow feeling better than he has in a long time and stretches his arms and shoulders to get the cricks out. He yawns and sits up, looking around. All of Jensen's clothes are gone, he frowns a little. If he's completely gone, he would have liked to get his number at least. That was the best sex he's had in a long time. A very long time. He gets out of bed, stumbles to the shower and takes a nice long one, getting clean as possible. The whole time he smiles, smiles so much his face feels like it's going to split apart. Maybe Sandy was right, maybe all he needed was to get laid.

He goes downstairs, has himself a big breakfast and invites Sandy and Genevieve over to play Rummy for candy. It's something they always do on Saturdays, sometimes Chad joins in but he hates playing for candy and prefers money, which none of them want to gamble on. Around three, there's a knock on the door and then feet are thumping inside. He's setting up the table and looks up as Sandy and Genevieve enter the room with a large bag of candy each.

“Just in time. Should I get us snacks?,” Jared asks as he sits down.

Genevieve snorts. “What's the point? We'll just eat the candy before we win it anyway.” 

“True,” Jared says, chuckling. 

The game goes well, Jared has won two hands so far, with Sandy three and Genevieve two herself. 

“So, did you take the mystery guy home last night?,” Sandy asks, secret smile on her face.

“I did,” Jared answers, not able to keep the smile off his. 

“Was he good?,” Genevieve inquires, smirking. 

“Oh, he was phenomenal. I feel so happy and I don't want to kill myself anymore” Jared says.

“I'm happy, you're happy, baby. I knew you just needed to get laid,” Sandy says, smiling at him softly.

“If you ever find him again. Give him my number, I could use some magical happy sex,” Genevieve pipes up.

Jared laughs. “If I do. I promise.”

\--------------------

Work is boring today. He finished all the files he needed to complete, including a few errands for his boss. The only thing that's been the 'highlight' of his day is the fact that he's been queasy for the last two weeks. Throwing up in the mornings and sometimes in the evenings. He finishes off the last bite of his lunch, a carton filled with cheese ravioli and garlic bread, topped off with a twenty oz of Dr. Pepper and he should be filling sated, content with his meal but his stomach turns and he knows he has to vomit. He gets up and starts power walking to the bathroom, he throws up in his mouth, it sits there, cloying and disgusting but he manages to keep it in his mouth until he gets inside the bathroom and throws open a stall door to let it all drop in the toilet. He spews for the next ten minutes, gagging and coughing up everything in his stomach, he slumps against the stall wall and takes a few deep breaths. Starts laughing hysterically. “What if I'm pregnant?,” He says to himself, loud in the empty bathroom. He runs a hand over his face and shakes his head. “Nah, I can't be.”

\--------------------

His clothes don't fit, his jeans won't slide over his stomach right, they hurt to wear and his thighs feel thicker than they have been. He goes to wal-mart to get a couple new pairs of jeans in one size up, something to hold over until he loses whatever excess weight he's been gaining. He trails through the aisles, picking up relaxed fit and boot cut, soon as he has his purchases he feels compelled to walk into the baby section for a little bit. He always does, even though it pains him to do it. He's going through a rack of little girl clothes, little pink, purple and blue dresses and he sighs to himself. Wishing he could have a child of his own, someone to hold and protect, someone to raise and see off to college someday or their own wedding where he gives them away.

“Jared! Long time no see,” someone says from his left and he turns around to see that it's Tammy Walters. Someone he hasn't seen in over six months. 

“Tammy, hey,” He says, smiling. 

“How ya doing, darling?,” She asks, and he looks to see a baby slumped over in her cart. 

“Doing good. Really happy,” Jared tells her, feeling a twinge of sadness at the sight of his friend's toddler. 

“That's great. I'm sorry about Aldis. We all thought you two would make it, but I know you guys were having such a hard time,” Tammy says sympathetically, blue eyes shimmering. 

“Yeah it was... really difficult but I've made it through. We're better off without each other,” Jared tells her honestly, shrugging his shoulders. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did, it's a lot better. 

“Well, his loss. You're positively glowing. You're happier without him, I can tell before you were so sad and sullen all the time,” She says, shaking her head. 

Jared feels a little awkward by her words, but just nods and smiles. “Thanks. I gotta go though, meeting some friends for dinner. I'll give you a call later or something.”

“Okay, I'll hold you too that but seriously, boy. You're glowing, if you've got a bun in the oven, I better be the first you call,” She says after him, as he leaves the section.

“Don't worry, I will.” He laughs, bitterly, but she doesn't notice. It won't happen. He'd never be that lucky.

\-------------------------

His stomach is dis-intending like like he's had one too many beers, he wants to say that's the problem too much beer but he has a gut feeling. He goes to the local grocery store and grabs two pregnancy tests from different manufacturers and goes home. He pees on both sticks in the bathroom, and waits there, staring at himself in the mirror. He does look happier, and his skin is kinda sheeny, like he just got out of the shower. He does look like he's glowing but he doesn't want to be too happy yet, because he's barren. He's not able to have children but he looks down and sees both sticks giving positive signs.

He let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sits down on the edge of the tub. He inhales sharply and stares at the sticks in his hands gaain. Two don't lie , right? He's both surprised and warmed. He needs to make a doctor's appointment to test the verity of both tests. He makes the call, the receptionist on the other end is polite and friendly, he tries to keep the excitement out of his voice and after he hangs up with an appointment in two weeks, he sits there and just marvels. “It's not possible. I'm a wasteland of disappointment. Why would I be pregnant now?” and nothing answers him.

\--------------------

_'I don't know how, Jared but you're pregnant. About four and a half months along. Congratulations.'_ The doctor said it with both amazement and shock written all over his face. Jared was floored by the news, but as soon as the strangeness of it wore off, he smiled so hard and hugged the doctor, thanking him even though he had nothing to do with it. He sits on his porch, on the swing as it rocks back and forth. His cellphone in hand as he stares at it. The first person he thinks to call is Sandy. So he does.

“Hey Jared. What's happening?,” Sandy says into the line, voice soft. 

“I'm expecting a baby,” Is what comes out of Jared's mouth.

“Are you adopting?,” Sandy asks. 

“No, I'm pregnant,” Jared tells her, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

“Omg, really?,” She exclaims, he can hear something drop in the background.

“Omg, yes. I'm carrying a baby, and I'm four and half months,” Jared tells her, happiness swelling in his chest at the news. Hearing it said to his bestfriend, makes it that much more real. 

“Is it Aldis?,” She says, very serious suddenly. 

Is it? Impossible. They weren't having sex for almost a year before they got divorce. “No... remember that guy from the club you told me go after?” 

“Oh, mystery man. Wow, you should find him. Let him know he's going to be a father,” Sandy says.

“I wouldn't even know where to look,” Jared answers, shaking his head. “I'm sure he probably wouldn't want a kid anyway.” but then it echoes through his head _'We don't need one.'_

“It doesn't matter. You have a baby! What you always wanted. I've got to start planning baby shower with Genevieve. Find out the sex so everyone knows what to get,” Sandy says, completely forgoing the subject, excitement back in her voice. 

Jared laughs. “Okay. I'll find out in two weeks.” 

He hangs up after they discuss a little more in utter happiness and more of Jensen's words float around in his mind. _'Would you want a child even if though you don't have a husband?'_ and he laughs to himself, “Whatever you did. Whoever you were. Thank you. You don't know how much this means.” He holds his hands to his stomach and sniffs, as a few tears leak from his eyes. He could burst with the feeling euphoria.

\-------------------

It's the eighth month mark, he's at his own baby shower. People from work, from life and his bestfriends are all around him. He leans back on the couch with Genevieve at his side, paper plate of steak fries on his stomach as he chews ravenously in hunger. Genevieve has her hands all over his stomach, talking to his little boy in a whisper.

“And Aunt Sandy and I are going to watch you for daddy when he needs a break. You'll love us so much, we're going to be so good to you,” Genevieve prattles on. 

“You'll spoil him,” Jared says, rolling his eyes.

“You will too. It'll be a team effort,” Genevieve says with a grin, as she kisses his stomach with a smack and rubs it. “He's going to be beautiful.” 

Jared can't help thinking, his other father was otherworldly. Of course, he's going to be a good looking kid. 

“God, you got so much stuff for the brat. Where are you going to store it all?,” Genevieve asks, looking out at the present table.

He managed to get enough diapers to last him for the first six months, along with so many clothes and Chad even bought him a beautiful light oak crib with winnie the pooh bedding and a winnie the pooh teddy bear. Though he won't be using it because he read that babies can die from having stuffed animals in the crib. It's a nice gesture though, he'll make sure his son becomes attached to it when he gets older. “I don't know, I'll just keep it all in here until it dwindles down, or store it in his room.” 

“I'll help you move it whenever you want,” Genevieve says, getting up off the couch. “Going to see if there's anymore cupcakes left.”

“Picture time!,” Sandy announces, her voice carrying through out the room.

“Or not,” Genevieve says with a pout as she trouts over to his other bestfriend.

Everyone gathers around the present table, in a row. There's seventeen of them altogether. Chad gets down on his knees and pulls up Jared's shirt, placing his hands over his stomach, warm and gentle. Chad looks up with a smirk. “Just so he knows when you show him this pic, that Uncle Chad was here from the beginning because I'm going to be the swankiest Uncle ever, dude.” 

Jared laughs as Sandy takes the picture. He's loved, his baby is loved, what more could he want.

\---------------------

Looking online for baby names has been headache inducing with the way the light glares, too much to go through and he'd much rather have a book, so that's what he does. Gets a book from Barnes and Noble, picks up a new carton of hot chocolate and gingersnap cookies because that's his current craving of the week. He wants to curl up on his couch and read the book to the sound of new age music playing in the background. His little man responds to soft music, especially classical and soundscapes.

He opens the door to the house, and he feels a wave of warmth pass over him. He inhales and smells the scent of sandalwood and spice, he furrows his brows and takes the bags in his hand to put them on the hallway table as he follows his nose into the kitchen. He flips on the light and turns to see a figure sitting at the island table. He blinks and looks again, same person is definitely there and it's Jensen... only different. He has two protruding gold horns from the top of his forehead, in what looks like a deep burgundy suit, silk black shirt underneath. He has a mug In his hand, which smells strangely of the coffee he hasn't touched in months, save for when his friends come over and want a cup. He looks over and sees the coffee pot on, still warming the dark liquid. 

He looks back and Jensen smiles. “Hello, Jared. 

Jared feels panic bubble up in him. Because, why does he have horns? Did he got to a costume party? But the answer that comes back unsettles him even more. “I... what are you?” 

“Doesn't matter what I am,” Jensen says softly, taking a long sip. 

“Oh god, but it does matter,” Jared bemoans,suddenly fearing the life of his child as less than human. 

“How about another thanks for the baby inside you instead?,” Jensen says with a smirking smile. 

Jared doesn't say anything, his head just spins and he holds onto the archway wall. 

Jensen sighs. “Baby names are hard, huh? You know what a nice name for our child would be though?”

Jared just stares at him, unbelieving, trying to wrap his mind around this. 

Jensen tilts his head. “Jean. It means 'A gift from God.' and in Some circles 'God is Gracious.' and I've been gracious to you haven't I? Good to you, provided you with a dream you thought you couldn't have.” 

He can't breathe, he can't think, he closes his eyes, opens them and Jensen is still there. “Get out.”

Jensen chuckles. “That's no way to treat the father of your child.” 

“What are you?,” Jared shoots back, feeling a little anger bubble up and his child kicks suddenly, he's been kicking since he landed his eyes on Jensen. Like he knows his other father, knows him far too much.

“You can take a gander and you'd probably be right but don't think ill of me. I was only making that wish of yours come true,” Jensen speaks softly, eyes gentle. 

Everything snaps into place and what comes out of his mouth surprises him. “Thank you... but is my child going to be evil?” 

Jensen puts down the mug, and purses his lips. “That depends on what you mean by evil. He'll only do what he was born to do. A man of power, prestige. He's going to be quite the looker as well. He'll have his daddy's height, strong build and he'll have his father's eyes and pretty looks. Many will want him, many will want to take him down. He's going to be a magnificent being.” 

And Jared suddenly feels resigned. Put out to pasture. He prayed to God in heaven for months, years, begged, pleaded, cried for a child and the devil answers his prayers. Gives him what he wants, bestows him with a gift that he would have given his hand for eons ago. What does he say to the devil? What does he do? It seems pointless to fight, he already loves the child in his stomach with everything he has in him. He could never abort, could never hurt or get rid of his son. It's impossible. “What are your terms and conditions?” 

Jensen smiles brightly, like he just won the lottery. “That I get to visit him once after his birth. Five years from then on, and five years after. Once he turns fifteen, I'd love to be able to spend time with him more. Guide him. Cultivate him. Culture him but until that time. I'll stay out of your hair and let you raise him the way you want to.” 

Jared nods, feeling so far gone. Like he really isn't here, like this is just some twisted dream he's having but he knows it's real, realer than anything he has ever come across in his life. 

“Oh, what was that? Seems he's coming, baby. Your water broke,” Jensen says, with a wry smile on his lips.

Jared glances down and he's right. There's a puddle of water on the floor, all down his legs and across the front of his maternity jeans. He takes a deep breath and exhales. “I've got to call Sandy.”

“I'll let you do that, beautiful. See you in a couple months,” Jensen says, as he disappears in a waif of black and gold zigzags like sharp ribbons. 

Jared grabs his phone from his hoodie pocket and calls Sandy, fingers shaking as he dials the number.

\--------------------

It's a painful eleven hours of labor, he pants, wheezes, even cusses out Chad once for being too in his personal space and trying to take on the roll of other father. He appreciated it but it was too much, his skin felt weird the whole time and it was the single more pain filled experience he ever had. They place his son in his arms, and he's the most beautiful things he's ever seen. His wide expressive eyes are locked on Jared's face. Jared gently prods his little hand with his finger and his child surprisingly grasps onto it, squeezing gently, like he knows Jared, like he understands him. Like he's saying _'I'm here, daddy, I'm going to be with you always. I'll always love you, no matter what.'_

Tears spring to his eyes and he sniffs. “I love you, baby.” He doesn't care where he's come from, who the other father is, how he came to be, or what he might be doing in the future. Long as he has his son, he won't care too much. He'll raise him to be a good man, maybe it'll override whatever the devil has in store for him, maybe it won't but all that matters is that he has him, here and now.

“Sweetie. Have you thought of a name for him?,” Nurse Joy asks. 

He looks up, wipes a hand over his face. “Yeah. Jean Tristan Padalecki.” Jean makes a small noise of contentment, a little cry and Jared kisses his sweet forehead. He is a gift after all.


End file.
